Whys The New Kid So Sad
by The mad climber
Summary: A new kid from England comes to New york after his family meet a terrible fate. Will he fit in in goode High or will his time here be as bad as his time at his old home. This is my first Story please try not to judge me too harshly. I will try some Percybeth but again still not used to this.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story I have ever written. So please be nice**

**Disclaimer I don't own any of this except the ideas. **

Annabeth's (aged 14) POV

I was walking down the street with my best friend, Thalia Grace or just Thals for short. We've known each other since we were seven a week before the car accident that took both of her parents her brother (Jason) and her live with me, my mom (Athena) and my dad (Fredrick), which is weird because she is like the opposite of me. I'm quiet and preferre to read than go out and party. Thalia gets angry quickly(like walking into her and not saying sorry) but deep down is a very nice person.

We used to have another friend but he did sometnig we could never forgivr him, he was called… well that doesn't matter does it. Anyway we were walking home from school that day.

"Hey!" Thalia Screamed

"aaahhhh" I jumped "Hades, can you please not do that"

"Oh sorry" She said sarcastically

"Only a week then school is out" I said uncharacteristically excited

"What is wrong with you?" she asked confused

"What do you mean what's wrong with me?" I exclaimed loudly.

"Your excited that school is over, but you love school "She explained

"Okay, fair enough but we moving to New York next week because Dad got a job offer from NYU" I almost screamed.

"In the name of Zeus be quiet "she shouted, "Can we just go home?"

"Aaahhh, what do you miss Jason?" I said softly just to annoy her, "Fine, come on then." I added before we walked home

Percy's (also 14) POV

"Percy…. Slow….. down" Nico panted

I stopped and looked at him with fake disappoint

"You used to be faster" I said trying to sound serious, I tried to keep a straight face but it broke into a mischievous smirk.

"Come on I had you worried then for a minute didn't I?" I joked

"Yeah yeah whatever, Did you here about the new guy starting next year?" Nico asked interested

"Yeah, who hasn't, apparently he's from England" Percy stated

"I wonder why he's coming over?" Nico questioned.

Ben's(That's me by the way, I'm also 14)POV

One week earlier

It'd been a week now since that man broke into my house killed my family, I was lucky I wasn't in I was at my rock climbing lesson. I've just been offered a place in an orphanage near a very good school. And I said yes.

I leave next week for New York. Right now I'm sitting in the nearby forest reading Henderson's Boys: The Escape, I like sitting on my own and reading which apparently makes me weird.

**Thank you to anyone who reads this, please review and tell me if I'm any good.**


	2. My new beginning

**To everyone who PMed me or reviewed thank you and I was surprised (in a good way) to find you like it**

**Disclaimer: now, I really do wish I was as good as Rick Riordan but sadly I am not him.**

The next week

**Ben's POV:**

"Where's my ipad?"I asked at Josh, the only person I even talk to that is only because I met him in year 7 before the… incident. He doesn't live in the orphanage, he's just here t help me pack.

"I don't now, it's your Ipad."Josh answered

"It was rhetorical" I shot back "ahhhh"

"WHAT" he exclaimed loudly.

"I…ahh… just kicked my weights" I said sounding I said sitting my bed. I was sitting on something hard I stood up, turned round and picked it up.

"Ha, I found my ipad" I said relieved.

"Heh, I'm Gonna miss ya"Josh said almost sounding sad.

"oh, come on don't cry." I joked. My face turned serious as I added "Thanks for not abandoning me even after I got depressing'

"It's alright Seedy (my actual nickname), bye" he said as he walked towards the door.

"Bye Josh, nice knowing you." I said. I finish packing all my stuff. Then called a taxi to get to the airport.

A tall, thin and almost crow like lady, who I'm guessing she is from the orphanage in New York.

"You there '_boy' _come here" she said with a hint of disgust.

"Oh this is going to going to be fun" I muttered under my breath.

"Are you Ben?" she asked

"No, I'm the king" I answer sarcastically.

She stares at me not amused

She is going to be fun to torment, really fun to torment.

Two hours later, we were on our way to New York.

**Percy's POV**

"Mom I'm home" Percy called out.

"I'm in the kitchen" Sally called back.

I walk in and look around for a second.

"Hi Mom, so where's Gabe?" I ask accidently angry.

"He's gone and he isn't coming back" She said sounding relieved

"Like ever?" I questioned quickly

"Like ever" she confirmed

" We need something sweet and blue to celebrate" I said just as the timer goes off

"I'm ten steps ahead… again" She answer with a slight laugh. She goes over to the oven and pulls out a tray full of Blue chocolate chip cookies.

They go and sit at the table.

"So how was the last day of school?" She asked

"It was alright, can I go out with Grover after this?" I answered feeling a bit guilty for leaving Mom so quickly after getting home.

"Fine, just be back before 9" she sighed.

"Cool, thanks bye Mom" I called running to the door.

And now I run to the park to meet up with my friends.

**Annabeth's POV (around tea time)**

Me, Thalia and the rest of my family have just arrived at JFK airport.

"Go on Annie, don't stop" Fredrick tells me.

"Yes Annie faster, don't stop" Thalia mocked, knowing I only let my dad call me that.

I listened to my dad and carried on walking.

I looked into the nearby restaurant and see a boy eating a stack of five hot, syrup covered pancakes. As I look at him I look at him, he looks up and makes eye contact I notice his blonde hair and blue eyes. No it can't be he's gone. No it can't be…. Luke.

**What is Luke doing in an airport? I it really him? Who knows(except me of course) I'll probably have everyone meet next chapter. Or write Charles, Piper, travis, Katie, connor, Silena and Leo. Even if I don't put them in next chapter, they will still be in the story. Please review and tell me if I have forgotten anyone off the list above. And I may put josh back in later.**


	3. I make a friend

**Hi, again. Sorry For not updating for a while. Now someone brought a good point, he/she may not have done it in the nicest way but good point all the same. Characters in this will not be brought in according to books, like mentioning Gabe although Thalia is in this already and when she shows up he is long gone in the books.**

Ben's POV

As if going to some orphanage in America wasn't bad enough, now I had a girl looking at me like I'm a psychopath, not like that's new most people looked at like that already. That being half the reason I agreed to go live in New York, the half being I've always wondered what it is like to live in New York. So I look up and she was still looking at me. It was only then that in her grey eyes there was anger, but beneath that I could see fear… she was scared not creeped out but properly scared (like I had done something truly terrifying) of me. I felt a bit like her as I that bad, usually I was happy I seemed to creep people (because people who think your creepy don't try to talk to you and those who do are either a-wholes or good people who will help you if anything goes wrong like Josh) but that only really happened after I talked to them. Her face relaxed, then for some reason she tried to glare a hole through my face.

Annabeth's POV

IT ISN'T HIM! Thank god. Then I realize I'm staring at some random kid and he was staring at me just as angry, so I used my signature glare that has fully grown men trembling, but he just looks at me like I'm weird. Then he chuckles lightly. Nobody completely sane can just knock my glare off like it a half dead fly.

"Annabeth, oh hades, Annabeth" she screamed at last.

"WHAT!"I screamed back

"Gods, please stop staring at him?" she fake pleaded. Gods she has notice me

" And who is this 'Him'" I said trying to deny what I was just doing

"The blonde one eating pancakes" she said matter-of-factly

"Oh"I said as her face went sincere

"You can't keep having a heart attack every time you see someone with blonde hair and blue eyes" She explained " He's gone"

"I know" I said head hang slightly low.

Percy's POV

I was walking through the park texting:

(Percy=_Italics_, Nico=**Bold**)

"_Where in hades are you"_

"**I'm outside your apartment"**

"_What, I'm outside yours"_

"**Fine, what do we do?"**

"_I'll come to you okay"_

I can't believe he did that. I mean we agreed that we would meet me at his house.

Any way we'll be talking soon we still had a month and a half off before we go back in year 10. With 3 new people in our year.

"Percy" I heard someone shout behind me. I turned to see Nico charging full pelt at me. I quickly dodge out of Nico's way and grabbed onto his shirt collar to stop him knocking himself out on the side of a decorative marble flower pot

"Gods" he said as he breathes heavily bent over "Thanks, I thought I was gonna die"

"Chill, it's only a freaking flowerpot" I said trying to calm him down

He laughed slightly then straightened up

"So, what do you want to do?" Nico asked

"I don't know, your one with the ideas" I shot back

He sighed into his hands "Sometimes I hate you"

Ben's POV

I got half way through my seventh pancake. When I heard what I suppose was either a demon giving birth to a fully-grown dinosaur or it may be Miss Crowe (that's the Orphanage lady), kinda the same thing.

"You little bastard" she hissed

"Ohhh, are you aloud to call me that?" I asked sarcastically

"Come here right now" she shrieked

"Yes" I said as I sauntered over to her.

"We're going" she said

"Okay" I said casually

Twenty minutes later

"Are we there yet?" I nagged for the seventh or was it ninth time in the last twenty minutes.

"NO" she shrieked at me "We weren't there the last 20 times you asked". She was breathing heavily. She was about to explode.

"O.K." I said innocently. I smirked slightly "I only asked six other times" I added coolly.

An hour later

She pulled up next to a surprisingly nice building. She takes me inside through the door that leads to the kitchen and lets just say this the inside reflects the outside. Marble tops on the counters and British oak cupboards.

For once I talked with genuine interest "WOW, this place is nice, like real nice"

Then from behind me I hear "Yes, it is". I turn to notice that Demon lady has disappeared but there was someone else, she was a beautiful young girl with brown flowing hair and blue eyes, maybe 14 years old.

"So this place belong to you then…?" I asked inquisitively

"Huh manners, from how Miss Crowe looks you could be a weird male harpy." She seemed surprised

"I'm English miss, comes with the territory" I explained "oh yes, manners and teatime" I quickly add. She laughs.

" Oh yes, welcome to Half-blood orphanage" she smiled

"Half-blood?" I said.

"Yes were sponsored by a summer camp, I go to" She answered

"Now who are you are…" I asked again

"Oh yes, I'm Silena" she answered smiling

"Aren't you a bit young to own a building" I look at her cofused

" Me, own the building, no I'm just filling in for Chiron" she told me

" And Chiron is…" I added quickly after she finished talking

"He directs the camp but really works here, he's there directing… things" she says.

"Cool, so where am I staying?" I say back.

" You staying in boys room 4, the newest one with… huh no one your all alone" she said kinda down " sorry"

" No, this is good" I said excitedly "no distractions from other people"

And with that I sprinted past her to the… my room.

**Right, I need some help I can't think who I should actually make live in the orphanage with me. So please any suggestion are welcome no matter. All reviews are welcome no matter how insulting or critical.**


End file.
